Moody's Point Lost Episode
Does anyone remember that teen drama series, Moody's Point? You've probably heard of it, but let me tell you some stuff about it. Moody's Point originally started as a sketch on the Nickelodeon series The Amanda Show. The sketch was presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on the emotional girl named Moody Fallon, played by Amanda Bynes. She is emotionally exaggerated, and her mother was lost in a "tragic hot-air balloon accident", and her father has struggled with losing a toe near the end of the series. Moody's friends consist of her best friend Brie (Lauren Petty), the easily offended Misty Raines (Molly Orr), Spaulding (Taran Killam), and the brooding bad boy Sternum (Mathew Botuchis), who always asks the opposite question. Notable sketches included her returning a video at 5:01, one minute late, and trying out for a TV commercial for the new mouthwash product Gargasol. At the end of the last episode, it turns out that her name is not Moody Fallon. Her real name is actually Yolanda Wurzburg, the daughter of the circus people named The Flying Wurzburgs. The screen said "To be continued", but The Amanda Show was cancelled after that, thus ending the series on a cliffhanger. However, originally when Dan Schneider pitched an actual spin-off to Nickelodeon, the series wasn't green-lit. Eventually, D.A. Nichols began developing the series to The WB, and it premiered in September 2003. After the show's third season, The WB merged with UPN to form The CW, and the fourth season premiered on new network as part of its inaugural 2006-07 schedule. When The CW initially announced that they were going to renew the series for an eighth season, the series was abruptly cancelled after seven seasons due to low ratings, with the series finale airing in May 2010. In the two-hour series finale, graduation is approaching, and Moody decides to spend her final times with her family before she leaves for college. Now that this is all out of the way, you want to hear my story now? Well, I'll tell you right now. Well, recently, I went to a Goodwill store to get some retro games. Suddenly, I went over to the DVD section and found something odd. There was a DVD case that said, "MOODY'S POINT UNRELEASED EPISODE!" I opened the case and saw a disc with a sticker of a gold star on it. It said "The End of Moody", written in black Sharpie. The best part about it was that it was only $2.50. I bought the DVD, and paid for it. When I got home, I went downstairs to the family room and popped the disc into my PlayStation 3. Little did I know that this episode wasn't going to be good. It started with the theme song. For those of you who don't know, the theme for the series was called "For All I Am" by Lisa Smith. Everything was normal so far, but the background suddenly changed to black and white. It then went to the episode. It started off with a shot of Moody's house as usual, however the sky was dark orange. It then went inside the house, where we see Moody on the staircase, crying. I thought she was upset about the disappearance of her mom. However, I noticed her crying was weird. It didn't sound like acting at all. It actually sounded like Amanda was in emotional distress right now. She then looked up and opened her eyes, and they were bloodshot. She then went outside to find her friends. First we go over to Brie's house. Brie was shown in the kitchen making a smoothie. She then went to the table and drank it. It was normal at first, but then, Moody came inside her house. Brie asked her, "Oh hey, Moody. Do you want a smoothie too?" But then Moody responded with "MAKE IT YOURSELF, YOU BLEEP!" What the heck? She never talks to Brie like that! Brie then began to scream as Moody jumped forward and grabbed a bowie knife before stabbing her repeatedly. Next, she went over Misty's house. Misty was seen making invitations to her party, only she was startled by Moody, who was saying weird demonic gibberish, just like that dog, Mr. Pickles! Misty was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Modoy continued to say weird demonic gibberish. "YOU'RE SO HURTFUL!!" Misty yelled and ran off crying. Moody began to chase after her, and stabbed her off-screen. She suddenly notices her crush, Spaulding, looking at her. She then pulls out an axe to kill him with. Spaulding then runs into the kitchen as Moody hacks everything in her path. I am totally scared by this. I tried to take the disc out, but it wouldn't work. Anyways, Spaulding takes cover under a long table. Because of Moody's axe not being big enough to fit, Moody mocks Spaulding in an attempt to draw him out by saying, "I will let you lick the spoon!" Suddenly, Moody hears a sound, and it's revealed to be Sternum crying. The deaths of Misty and Brie caused him to pee in his pants. Moody puts the axe down and grabs a cup. Holding it to Sternum's leg, she collects a sample of it, and drinks it and comforts Sternum, while eating some of his nasal mucus. I started to calm down a little, but I knew it wasn't going to end pretty. Moody shows sympathy for Sternum by asking what his favorite burger is. Just as Sternum was about to ask the opposite, he responds that his favorite burger is the Whopper, which suddenly angers Moody. As Spaulding watches, Moody reluctantly uses the axe to kill Sternum by cutting his head off and Spaulding starts screaming in terror as the blood and guts fill the room. The episode ends where Moody is singing "Happy Birthday" to a traumatized Spaulding, while serving Sternum's head with candles to substitute for a birthday cake. Moody then blows out the candles and the screen cuts to black. The episode then went to the credits, but for some reason only listing, Writer: Dan Schneider (the creator of The Amanda Show). Then the DVD ended. I was too scared. I immediately took the disc out and went outside with my friend to destroy it, Office Space style. If you see a Moody's Point episode like this, don't watch it, because you'll get scared for life. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Moody's Point Category:DVD Category:Lost DVD Category:Blood and Gore Category:Cliche